


Merry Christmas

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Diamond City, F/M, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, Romance, Snow, Winter, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: I thought I give you a little Christmas Fluff :3It's already the 24. here (and after 2:30am LOL) and what better timing would someone get if not this day?I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and hope you have a good time, good food and peaceful family gatherings :-)
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I give you a little Christmas Fluff :3  
> It's already the 24. here (and after 2:30am LOL) and what better timing would someone get if not this day?
> 
> I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and hope you have a good time, good food and peaceful family gatherings :-)

Boston laid in white. It had snowed overnight and tiny flakes were still falling down. It was the end of December, Christmas time. Diamond City glowed in red, yellow, blue, and green lights. Ornaments hung from the shops and everyone was singing Christmas carols. Even Crazy Myrna wasn’t as crazy as normal and that was saying something. Kathryn and Danse were visiting Homeplate with Dogmeat at their heels. “What are we doing here?”, Danse asked huffing. “What do you think? I want to decorate my second home.”, Kathryn answered smiling. “And why am I here then?” “Well, you’re tall and I need someone to hang up my Christmas lights. You dig?” Danse sighed. His face got warm after his height mentioning and he nodded. “Okay, but only because it’s you who’s asking...” Kathryn squealed and jumped in joy, then she said “Outstanding!” and weaseled away to get the lights. Danse shook his head but smiled. It had been a while since he saw her this excited and happy. A warmth spread inside him he didn’t know he was able to feel. Was he happy too? Probably, because he smiled like a jerk to himself. Dogmeat snuggled in a corner and looked at him, head cocked to the side. Then the canine huffed and lowered his head to sleep.  
  
Kathryn took her sweet time to get the lights. Danse tried to be patient with her but then left to grab something to eat at Power Noodles. His stomach grumbled and he _needed_ something to eat before he got too grumpy or eat Dogmeat. He would never do that, but who knew..? At least he decided to grab a bowl of noodles for Kathryn too. He even went to Choice Chops to go and get Dogmeat a nice and juicy steak. Danse would never admit it to Kathryn but he really liked the dog. The canine was fiercely loyal, sniffed out enemies (and killed them), or brought some useful items. Secretly he wished Kathryn would bring him along more often. Danse hummed to himself as he got back to Homeplate, bathing in all the lights the city was shining in. As he opened the door his jaw dropped. He didn’t know how, but Kathryn managed to put up the lights by herself. They were glistening in even more vibrant colors like the ones in the city. Pinks and lilacs enlightened the room mixed with the hues of the standard Christmas lights. A tree, as high as a super mutant, stood in a corner decorated with ornaments, tinsel, and candles. “H-how..?” was all Danse could say. He almost dropped the soup and meat before he remembered that he was holding it. Kathryn laughed, waved a hand in front of her face, and said “Magic.”  
  
“Oh... uh... I brought us something to eat. I thought you might want to eat something too. And after you put up the lights and the tree all by yourself I think you’re even more hungry now.” He set the noodle cups on the table, the steak for Dogmeat still clamped under his arm. “What’s that?”, Kathryn then asked as she spotted the little package. “Th-that’s for Dogmeat...” And the dog’s head immediately shot up, nose in the air to smell its treat. “Ah no, you _didn’t_!”, Kathryn said surprised. “What did you get him?” Danse held out the wrapped meat and unwrapped it. “Radstag. I thought he might like it. And that he should get a treat. I mean... it’s Christmas!”, he blurted out. “Of course it is! Dogmeat doesn’t like Radstag, he _loves_ it. Damn Danse, you really must like him, don’t you?” The color if his face spoke loud and clear. An uncomfortable redness spread over his cheeks and ears. Did it get warmer in here? It had to because Danse broke out in sweat. “ _I KNEW IT_!”, Kathryn called out loud and jumped at Danse and hugged him tightly. “Uh, maybe we should eat before the soup’s getting too cold, don’t you think so too?” Normally this would be a situation for Danse where he wouldn’t blush as much as he did, but since it was revealed that he liked Dogmeat more than he wanted to admit, he felt like a dumb teenager.  
  
The noodles were as delicious as ever and he enjoyed them as much. Dogmeat chewed on his steak and did a little happy dance after he finished it. Then he jumped at Danse and licked his face. The dog’s breath smelled like raw flesh and the paladin had to hold his breath while the canine licked all over him, tail wagging as the dog did so. “Dogmeat, that’s enough.”, Kathryn said laughing. The dog immediately stopped licking Danse and rushed over to Kathryn giving her the same treatment. She laughed even louder now and Danse laughed with her. The radio was playing Christmas songs and once for a while, Travis didn’t have any negative news to tell his listeners.  
  
It was a nice day, the snowing grew a little more now and Kathryn and Danse were outside for a little walk in the marketplace. They both wore thick hooded coats. Kids were throwing snowballs at each other, some even built a big snowman in the middle of the street. “Oh, by the way... I invited over some people for a little party later. I hope you don’t mind that.”, Kathryn suddenly said out of the blue. Danse stopped walking abruptly and looked at her. “Oh, okay... I thought we were alone.” he really thought he could spend some togetherness with her over Christmas, away from all the trouble around them, from the soldiering, from the fighting... And from all the people. Disappointment held place in his heart now and he didn’t know if he wanted to keep walking with her through the city. “Well... maybe you should go back then and prepare everything. I’ll see you later.” And with those words, he disappeared around the next corner. “Danse, wait!” But it was too late. Kathryn stood alone in the middle of Diamond City and hugged herself. It wasn’t right from him to walk away. But it also wasn’t right from her to invite those people over without asking Danse on what he wanted to do. Guilt crept up her spine and she felt bad. With tears in her eyes, she walked back, trying to concentrate on getting everything ready for the party.  
  
Danse sighed several times as he walked near the wall where he once met Abbot. Big snowflakes flew around him and kept sticking in his hair. Soon he looked like he wore a hat made out of powdered sugar. He just kept walking until he looked up again. His feet were dragging him to the Dugout Inn. He opened the door to the bar and was greeted by the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. It was loud, everyone was laughing and drinking. Maybe he could get a drink too. After a few minutes of searching and waiting, he found a small space at the bar and walked over. He ordered a beer and took a sip. It was lukewarm, just like he _didn’t_ want it. He shrugged; at least he had a bottle of beer and took another sip. He drank it down rather fast and left again after a short amount of time. Vadim was too annoying and the people definitely were too loud for him. He needed the quiet to think. And all his thoughts circled around Kathryn. He was in awe for her after he saw all the Christmas lights she put up all by herself, how _fast_ she had hung them. He smiled a little as he remembered how happy she was. And he left her alone after she told him that she was throwing a party. Why was he angry about it? Honestly, was he really angry? He needed to talk with her, he knew. But when? He was sure her guests already must have arrived and she was occupied with talking and laughing with all of them. He needed to go back, now.  
  
Just as he expected he could hear people laughing inside as he stood in front of Homeplate. His coat was heavy with molten snow and he was cold. As the door opened familiar faces greeted him. His eyes widened at the sight of Scribe Haylen, Knight Rhys, Nate, Piper, Danny Sullivan, and some other people he yet had to get to know. Haylen leaped into his arms and greeted him with the biggest smile. Rhys patted his shoulder, Danny shook his hand and Nate too, and Piper hugged him gently. “Where were you?”, she then asked. “We thought you weren’t coming.” With those words she playfully boxed his shoulder with a fist. Danse wasn’t able to speak. Kathryn had invited _his_ friends too, not only hers. “Hey...”, she said to him shyly. He almost didn’t hear her if it wasn’t for her to approach him. The music was loud and the laughter even louder. He looked at her, eyes wide and jaw ready to drop. She wore a beautiful silver dress that hugged her body very well. Her hair was kempt and draped around her face. She wore no makeup, but she was looking beautiful anyway. Besides, that Danse felt the warmth from earlier again. It welcomed him from head to toe in its embrace. He guessed this was how affection for the woman in front of him had to feel. A woman he let into his life, to show him the brighter sides of it, the ones that set him at ease. The ones that made him happy.  
  
He looked down at the floor shaking his head, only slowly realizing that Kathryn gave him one of the best gifts in life. Then he looked up at her and smiled. She took him by the hand and led him upstairs where it was a bit quieter. An awkward silence followed and Kathryn still held his hand. It felt like she was on fire, the soft skin of her fingers burning his with every second she kept holding him. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if it was okay for you to invite them over. Or that I didn’t tell you earlier.” Now it was her not looking at him, feeling ashamed of her actions. Danse felt her hand slip out of his and he let it drop to his side like she did. “But then I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. And I hoped you wouldn’t be all too mad with me...” Danse grabbed her hand and held it again. “What are you talking about?”, he asked her amused. Kathryn looked at him in disbelief. “What?”, she said. “I am very happy to see all these people, my friends, our friends. That is one of the best gifts someone ever made for me. And I want to thank you for it.” Danse gently brushed over Kathryn’s knuckles, a comfortable silence building itself around them. They both looked at each other and smiled. “Oh... Wait here, would you, please?”, Kathryn then said and hurried downstairs. Danse then stood there, puzzled why she ran down until he saw with what she came back. “They all know how much you love them. So they went and got each and every box they were able to find.” Kathryn was back with a big basket full of boxes of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. She held the basket out for him and he took it. He couldn’t pry his eyes away from the sweet treats until Kathryn coughed. “Come on, let’s go back, won’t we?” “Alright, but first let me get out of this coat.”  
  
They all looked at him, curiosity was written in all their faces. “I... uh... hmm... I’m not good at these kinds of speeches, but I wanted to thank you all for what you have done. It really means a lot to me.” Someone from far behind shouted “ _WOOO_!” (it was Piper) and the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. They all patted him on the shoulders and someone pressed a bottle of beer into his hands. The beginning of a memorable evening. They shared funny stories, close calls with death itself, and a lot of other things. Dogmeat was in the middle of everyone, getting all the scritches and pats he wanted. The canine loved the affection and every now and then when someone dropped a piece of food he inhaled it faster than a certain paladin could pull the trigger.  
  
It was a long and good party and finally, the last people went home or to their rooms at the Inn after 2 am. Danse was saying his thanks again and wished everyone a good night. After he closed the door and turned around all the lights were out, only the candles on the Christmas tree were still burning. The volume of the music was dimmed to a decent background noise. “May I ask for this dance?”, Kathryn asked with her hand stretched out. Danse took it and they embraced each other, moving in a slow dance. Kathryn leaned her head against his chest. Thoughts rushed through his mind at the speed of light. He tried to brush them off but his mind had different plans. ‘ _This definitely won’t end well_ ’ he thought. He was wrong... Kathryn looked up at him, a light shining in her eyes he never saw before. Her cheeks were pink and her gaze slowly dropped to his lips. He didn’t realize that they weren’t dancing anymore, instead they gazed at each other, chuckling like teenagers before having their first kiss. “Now this is the best Christmas present I ever got in my entire life.”, Danse said blushing. “Oh, look, a mistletoe.”, Kathryn said and she looked at the ceiling. Danse did the same and then looked back at her. He held Kathryn at her chin with one hand while the other lingered on her back while she cupped his cheek and her other hand rested against his chest. Both closed the gap to each other. Their lips met in a slow-motion, velvet met roughness, ending in a bittersweet taste. Time felt like it was going too fast and too slow at the same time. The universe could collapse and neither of them would be able to care much about it. It felt like an eternity before they parted, both smiling at each other.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Danse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading :-)


End file.
